


Marvel in a Hundred Words

by Ferith12



Category: MCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Being a collection of drabbles for the MCU.





	Marvel in a Hundred Words

There's a little boy with blue paint on his skin, almost naked, standing in front of the whole world and smiling.  This is the world Loki is making.

Here is a monster, but history forgets.  Loki sings a web of lies and Asgard nods in agreement.

Odin told a thousand lies.  He painted a world where he was the hero: kind, benevolent, wise, and all those who opposed him were monsters.

Loki tells another story, another history, creates another world.  This one is no more true than Odin's, but perhaps it can be better.


End file.
